Sacrifice
by Torag1000
Summary: Set after the events of the Elsword story. Rena, a renowned ranger throughout the land of Elrios, must now fight her dear friend and love, Raven, who has succumbed to the Nasod Arm.


_**Sacrifice**_

Summary: Set after the events of the Elsword story. Rena, a renowned ranger throughout the land of Elrios, must now fight her dear friend and love, Raven, who had succumbed to the Nasod Arm.

Characters:

Rena (Grand Archer)

Raven (Reckless Fist)

The Female Spirit of Raven's Nasod Arm, Nemesis

Warning: Tragedy and one shot.

watch?v=uxgJ_8AgQbo

watch?v=dkMkgdxs1s4

Use these songs for the sad parts (type in youtube then .com and then those links above)

* * *

"Raven, what's wrong?" Rena, the Grand Archer asks Raven, the Reckless Fist, since she sees him violently being hurt from within it looks like. He holds his arm in pain as he tells her,

"Rena, listen to me. The spirit inside me... it's consuming me... real soon... I'm going to become... uncontrollable..."

"Raven, you have to fight it! You have to-"

Raven angrily cuts her off, "Shut up and do as I say!"

Raven falls down to his knees again because of the pain is becoming overwhelming damaging for him.

"Kill me! Kill me before I... turn... argh!" Raven holds his head in pain.

"Raven, I can't! I cannot do it!" Rena calls out to Raven standing opposite of her.

"D... do it! Please... consider it... my final... request..." Raven commands her as he is shaking in pain and misery. He has used his Nasod Arm for the good of everyone and for atoning his sins in the past: murder. He deeply regretted for that, which is why he joins the El Party. The El Party are the saviours of Elrios. They comprised of Elsword, the leader of the group and Rune Slayer; Aisha, the Elemental Master; Rena, the Grand Archer; Raven, the Reckless Fist; Eve, the Code Empress; Chung, the Deadly Chaser; Ara Haan, the Yama Raja; Elesis, the Grand Master; and Aren, the Demon Knight. All of them, help repel the Demon's invasion of Elrios.

But now, they're nothing more but fragments of the former. Elsword is killed by a berserk Raven, Aisha has disappeared, Chung sinks along with the city of Hamel into the deepest part of the ocean, Eve had disappeared with her Nasod followers, Ara had died due to the strains put on her body because of her Eun transformations, Aren was possessed by the demons and eaten from within, and Elesis killed herself to join her brother in the afterlife. All that is left is Rena, who had not succumbed to the faces of death, and Raven, who is beginning to lose it due to the influence of the Nasod Arm and he has killed Elsword because of it.

Due to this tragedy, Raven left on a journey for self atonement and purging of his sin for 10 years. Rena worries for him and so she leaves the Elven world she lives in to search for her only friend left, after all, everyone she knows is gone from this world. It is also her chance to finally tell Raven her feelings. Having located him very quickly, they went on many journeys together, and dealing with the demons left plaguing the land of Elrios and their viral disease spreading. Of course in the end, they defeated the source of all of this troubles, the Lord. Though it is not without cost: many friends they made along the journey, many of them died. It is never a happy ending like Rena wants for a long time. It is just the way the world is, and happiness is almost non-existence, if not for the existing optimists in the world, hoping for a better life. Now this happens. When will it end? When will the wounds of the earth finally heal?

Raven is being engulfed in flames of hell coming from within his Nasod Arm. He no longer scream in pain as now he is transforming to something much more horrifying.

"Raven!" Rena calls out in vain. She could not believe that it is happening, it cannot happen. After all her hard work, it is all for nothing. She wants to be with Raven again. Rena notches a magical arrow on her custom bow.

An explosion occurred. A crater is created in the process. In the middle floating above the new landscape on top of the hill that Rena and Raven defeated the Lord, is Raven, in a fetus like position, he puts his arms and legs outward revealing himself. His eyes glow with red pure rage, his body ethereal covered from head to toe with dark runes, his Nasod Arm had become something looking like that of a demon's, his hair long, black and twisted, and his blade becoming horrifying the screams of the dead that wail out of it. Raven floats down to the Earth and lands softly.

Raven, still sane, says, "Nemesis! I don't want to hurt Rena!"

A female spirit, Rena hears it which she listens intently, says with anguish and terror, "Well hell, blacky! I cannot stop it! When robots go out of control, they lose their minds! Our minds will be completely erased!"

"Raven..." Rena said with sorrow. "Please..."

"Run... run!" Raven pleads with her as he tries to hold himself down to prevent himself from killing Rena. Raven screams one last time, a scream of injury that pierces even the heavens above them. He charges forward, no longer seeing friend or foe, but anyone to kill on sight. He punches with his Nasod Arm, which Rena blocks but is knocked backwards.

"Ngh... ngh..." Raven is still receiving the pain from his transformation. Rena flips backwards as she sees Raven's sword inches from her face. She blocks the attack with her bow at the last minute, saving her from near death.

"Dammit! There has to be a way!" Rena says in frustration.

"K... kill me..." Raven suggests quietly as he continues giving her flurries of blows after the other, increasing his speed along the way.

"No, I will not!" Rena tells him. She kicks him backwards to give her space as the possessed Raven jumping back and recoiling from the attack.

He raises his arm upwards and soon slams it down as pillars of fire comes out of the ground. Rena jumps and cartwheels around the attacks as she hears Raven say more to her,

"You killed, the Lord... you rescued me... but I... I cannot... I'm so..."

"We didn't come here to just so only one of us comes back!" Rena tells him as she blasts away Raven's trailing fire and homing fire rockets.

"You changed me Raven! Through you, I became stronger than what I was before! I failed Elsword, Aisha, Chung, Elesis, Eve, Ara, and Aren. But now, I'm not going to fail you! I'm going to save you, Raven! I swear it upon my heart!" Rena tells Raven with a strong resolve and conviction in her words.

"Weeeell, there are two ways to save him." Nemesis then suddenly talks in Rena's mind.

Rena looks around as she continues swiftly moving around to avoid Raven's devastating attacks. She calls out loud, "Who are you?!"

"That's not important right now! There is a way to save Raven, alright?!" Nemesis tells her.

"Wait... are you?" Rena says in realization. This spirit... is Raven's Nasod Arm that possessed him ever since he released it and fully utilized it.

"Shut your piehole and HEAR me out!" Nemesis tells her angrily, like someone scolding another person who made a mistake.

"There is a possibility to help him, okay?! But you have to make a decision that will probably tear your heart a brand new hole." Nemesis explains to her.

"I'll do anything! Tell me!" Rena pleads with the spirit.

"When it is right, I will bind him. And you must plung your arrow down his heart." Nemesis explains the plan slowly to her.

"Why?!" Rena asks in shock.

"You pathetic beings! Both Elves and Humans! Fine! Ignore me! Stick your finger up your pussy and watch him die a painful death!" Nemesis warns her.

"Why should I believe you, spirit?" Rena questions her as she readies another arrow to hit Raven.

"Do you have a better plan than mine?" Nemesis questions her with a temper.

"No... but I just... can't..." Rena tells the spirit as she hits Raven head on with a powerful mana arrow which sends him flying towards the ground behind him.

"You said there is another plan right? What is it?" Rena asks Nemesis.

"Take him down first and I will tell you." Nemesis commands her.

"Why? Why can't you tell me right now?" Rena demands an answer.

"Just trust me for now. I know how to release him from this burden." Nemesis says.

Rena sighes as she says, "Sorry Raven, but this will hurt." She sees Raven rising from her attack unscathed as he readies himself to launch towards her. He does so as Raven rushes forward, with an arrow aiming for him. She shoots it when he came close her, damaging him and it made him lose control of one of his legs.

"I paralyzed one of your leg... just hold on..." Rena tells him again, trying to sooth him with her words and voice.

"H-hurry..." Raven pleads as he yells out in ecstatic rage. The battle continues on raging for many minutes until Raven starts to collapse from thrashings and piercings he receives from the elven archer. He finally falls down, tired and defeated underneath her feet.

"Very nice..." Nemesis comments, "Now there are two ways to go about this. One is to kill him. Plunge your arrow or his own sword into his heart. It is what he wants. Freedom from this burden of his. Free from this life. And hopes to reunite with his long lost lover. If you love him that is."

"What is the other way?" Rena asks.

"This is for if you want him to continue on living. Living as a normal human being that is. But at a cost. Give up your own existence for him, if you love him more than yourself." Nemesis explains.

"Well that's it. Good luck with that." Nemesis finishes.

"You're the spirit inside Raven, why are you trying to help him?" Rena questions her motives.

Nemesis thinks about it for a moment and tells her response, "For the same reasons as yours, maybe, maybe not. Anyways, no more talking. Make a choice in this dilemma."

Rena walks up to where Raven is. She sees him struggling and trying to free himself. Rena says, "What should I do? I don't want any of this." Tears start to stream down her face as she hid her face on her hands. "Why is everything so cruel? What did we deserve to do this?"

* * *

Ending A:

Rena, drying her eyes from her own tears, stands up as she picks up Raven's sword. Raven, free of his bind, stands up as well. Yelling out in anger, he leaps towards her. But, in a millisecond, Rena stabs his chest. Raven coughs out blood and stops himself as he is gargling in his own blood.

"Raven." Rena says as she makes him face her. She then leans in forward and kisses Raven on the lips. Raven did not struggle and let it linger on. Rena portrayed her feelings through this kiss for him. Everything that they did, she loves every single moment of it, and that she wants all of this to happen again forever and ever. Tears of joy and sadness went down his face. His hand, moves no more. She pulls back as she says lastly to him, "I love you Raven."

Raven then disappears in ashes of smoke and dematerializes in front of her. Raven's sword falls down on the floor in a loud clatter. Rena, crestfallen, kneels down and holds herself with her arms as she tells herself, "Raven, let's go home."

"Can you hear me?" Nemesis asks.

Rena stands up and looks around as she says, "Leave me alone spirit."

"Well let me explain before I let you go back to your despair." Nemesis clears her throat and continues, "You know, I spent yeeeeears living inside Raven's body. I felt his emotions, pain, everything, as if they were my own. And there was so much pain..."

"It's all because of that cursed arm and betrayals!" Rena says out loud in seething rage and sorrowfully.

Nemesis says, "Of course. But now he is free. So when I say that, I want you to believe me, alright? Thanks to your efforts, he has been redeemed and saved. And yes, he has a final message for you."

Raven's voice rings out in her head, "Thanks. I love you too."

Rena looks up as her tears dries up and a smile appears on her face. She then notices the metal cross with the crow feather necklace that Raven carries around his neck on the floor.

"Raven..." She says in a whisper as she picks it up. She looks at it as she puts up a happy smile. She looks towards the horizon before her and says, "We'll always be together."

* * *

Ending B:

Rena, drying her eyes from her own tears, stands up with a resolute look on her eyes. She tells Nemesis, "I will give my life for Raven."

Nemesis then tells her, "Very well, if that is your choice, but to clarify. You will not exist in this world any longer. Your friends, everyone who knew you will forget you. And any signs of you ever existing, will be gone from this world. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rena, looking back on her fond memories of her friends and Raven, nods with a tear as she says with a smile on her face, "Yes I am sure."

"Goodbye then, Rena. It is nice knowing you." Nemesis says. Raven looks on in horror as he says, "No! Please don't!"

"It's okay, Raven... I'm doing this not because out of hate, or of duty, or of vengeance. But because I love you." Rena tells him.

Raven feels shock inside himself as Rena continues again, "I want to be with you so very much that my heart aches for it. But, I know that giving your life for someone, is the greatest gift and love of all. So please, Raven. Live a long life, and be happy. And put on that cute smile of yours." She smiles for him.

"Rena, no!" Raven pleads as he saw Rena almost disappearing. "No!" Raven yells out desperately. She disappears from his sight as he suddenly loses consciousness.

Everyone who knew Rena, her pictures, everything that had her mark on it, disappeared. Except her bow and her winged ornament next to the unconscious Raven.

Somewhere...

Raven, healed and freed, wakes up from the position he was lying on. He holds up the arm that used to be his Nasod Arm but it is not the arm anymore but a normal human arm. He looks around as he asks, "Did I defeat the Lord? How did I end up here?"

Raven notices Rena's bow on the floor as goes towards it and picks it up. He inspects the weapon and its intricate and vine like designs on it as he says, "What's this? Who owns this? It doesn't look like it is owned by the Lord."

He then suddenly sees something in his mind: a clear picture of Rena, standing there. Raven, expressing a surprised look, suddenly falls down as he says, "Who is that? She looks so... familiar..."

A tear went down his face as he notices it and says, "Tears? Am I... crying?" He stands up and then finds Rena's ornament on the floor and he touches it. He picks it up as more tears came out of his eyes and he rubs them clean. He says to himself, "I just realize something..." He looks at the ornament and at the horizon besides him as he continues talking to himself, "That person... is someone very special to me..."

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for my sudden disappearance. I didn't mean to disappear, it's just I got caught up with exams on High School and summer break. Also University suddenly came and I had no time to do fanfictions. Now all of it has quiet down a little and now I was able to write something like this. For some reason I hate reading tragedy but tragedy is one of the greatest elements in a story which is the reason why I read them and try to write something similar at least.

Well here you go. Hope you enjoyed it. Rate and review it, follow me if you want, favourite it, whatever, anything helps and encourages me to go on. Thank you everyone! And thank you for reading!

Also say in the review if you want me to make this into a multi chapter story and I might do it.


End file.
